Second Date
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: What Happens On The Second Date, Stays On The Second Date BBxAlex Lemon


Second Date

Teen Titans, Totally Spies & The Olive Garden are not owned by me, though I wish in heaven that they were

* * *

Three to Six Days have passed since Beast Boy discovered his blind date was Alex who is on a Two-Week vacation, and ever since his first date he had the utmost eagerness to find out what Happens on his next date.

And when the big night arrived The eager green changeling freshened himself up and got dressed in A Dark-Green Short-sleeved Collared shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and polished up dress shoes he Even packed a pair of swim trunks just in case his date invites him for a swim.

"well dudes, I'm off" said an excited Beast Boy as he made his way to the elevator, "Beast Boy I Have A feeling your second date will be just as good as the last one" Robin said with a smirk.

"you bet dude, Alex told me to meet her at the Olive Garden 7:00, let's hope they have a little Something for a vegetarian like me."

And just before Beast Boy took one step closer to the elevator Cyborg gave him a word of advice "Just make sure you're aware about what happens on a second date and beyond".

"Quit your worrying Cy, I'll be ready just in case" Beast Boy replied and followed up by saying "and Just in case it becomes an all-nighter, you know what to do" He said as he entered the elevator

And Once Beast Boy left the elevator and made it outside he transformed into a hawk and flew off To The olive garden, once he arrived he changed back into a human and waited for his date.

And after 5 minutes of waiting Alex arrived in Taxi and out from the cab she came this time she Was wearing an LPD (Little Purple Dress) and Dark Violet shoes.

"Ooooooh, you look astounding tonight" Beast Boy complemented, "Awwwww Thanks, you look Marvelously handsome yourself" she softly replied with a blush and followed up by saying "shall We Go in", "but of course" Beast Boy responded in a gentleman-like manner.

Once they entered the restaurant and were Properly seated, their waiter arrives "good evening you two, can I start you Off with something to something to drink?"

"I'll have a glass of Raspberry-Lemonade" Alex suggested, "Make it two, plus two glasses of water Without ice" Beast Boy replied.

And while they're waiting for their drinks to arrive they started to chat, "so how are you enjoying You stay here in jump city" Beast Boy asked.

"It's been wonderful" Alex excitedly replied "in fact I just bought a One-piece swimsuit I'll be Wearing to the pool when we get to the Hotel, You are joining me for a swim, right"

"you bet, I took precaution in packing a pair of swim trunks" he said, "How Wonderful" she happily complemented

"Ahem, your drinks" said the waiter as he arrived with the drinks "Aaaahhhh, Thanks" the Changeling Complemented

Minutes passed and when they finished their drinks the waiter returned and asked

"is the couple ready to take their orders"

"Yes, I'll have the Chicken Parmigana" Alex suggested, and Beast Boy followed up by suggested "I'll just have a salad", "right away" the waiter replied as he left.

Minutes passed and so did another chat session and the waiter arrived with their meals, "Mmmm Mmmm Mmmm, this looks good" said Alex, "you said it" Beast Boy replied as began to Devour the salad like there's no tomorrow.

Once they were finished their meals, Alex paid the check and left the waiter a tip, once they were Outside the restaurant Beast Boy hailed them a cab to take them to the hotel.

Once they arrived at the hotel and exited the taxi and proceeded to the locker rooms which connect to The indoor pool "meet you in the pool" Alex whispered in a seductive tone as she went in to The women's locker room to Change.

Beast Boy's blushing was at it's strongest as he went into the men's locker room, and once he Exited the locker room he was in a pair of swim trunks that matched the colors of his uniform, He gazed at the pool from the shallow end [3 Ft.] to the deep end [5 Ft.]

Seconds later Alex stepped out in her swimsuit that was colored Hot Pink, "Coooool" BB responded In shock and awe "Thank You" Alex said as her face turned crimson red with pleasure

Once they got into the pool they played all sorts of games [**splash fight, holding their breath ****the longest, even Marco polo**] and after an hour or two in the pool the two the got out and showered and changed back into Their formal wear and made their way up the elevator to the 7th floor.

Once the Two got to room 705, Alex put up a 'do not disturb' Sign And locked the door, then she asked the green shape-shifter in a sultry tone "ready for what happens next", "Oh Yes" Beast Boy replied with a Smirk.

Alex went to the same small fancy fridge as before and poured two glasses, once they finished Their glasses they went straight to the kissing, they made out for at least 10 minutes and when They stopped for some air Alex seductively asked Beast Boy "ready for the fun to begun"

"you bet" BB Excitedly replied as he stripped down to nothing but his dark green boxers.

"Wonderful" Alex replied as she removed her shoes and slipped out of her dress to reveal her Bra and panties that matched the Color of her usual Spy-Suit.

"Sweeeeet" Beast Boy softly complemented, "Thanks ever so much " Alex replied as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him and he asked "so what's the so-called fun Were gonna have"

And Alex softly replied "just some make out time and maybe we can cuddle together when Were Done"

"Well then, what are we waiting for", Beast Boy replied with a wicked smirk.

And in seconds they started making out in nothing but their underwear, once they fell onto the Bed their tongues began to dance ever so freely, and when Beast Boy worked his lips down to Her neck it caused Alex to moan in such a heavenly tone, and it continued when he felt her Breast and rubbed her softly.

And after what may seem like 2 hours of kissing and touching they stopped for some more air.

"Did you have fun" she softly asked "you bet, I haven't had this much fun since I was in Tokyo" He calmly replied.

"Good, how 'bout one more kiss before we head off to dreamland?" Alex suggested, "can it be Long and can we make it French", Beast Boy asked in a soft tone.

"Of Course" Alex replied, as she & Beast boy French kissed each other for 2 minutes, once they Were Tucked in Alex whispered "I Love You, Beast Boy", "I Love you too Alex" BB replied in A whispered tone as he turned out the lights.

And as he and Alex drifted off into a blissful slumber, Beast Boy thought to himself _**'what **__**Happens On a second date, stays on the second date'**_

Meanwhile Back at Titans Tower Cyborg asked with curiosity, "should we call BB and ask him How He's doing?"

And The Boy wonder responded, "Nah we shouldn't bother, if I know Beast Boy, he & Alex are Having A good time, and besides he deserves some time off every once in a while"

**END**

**Woooo-Wheee; First Starfire, Then Blackfire, Now Alex **

**I Guess I turned a certain Green changeling Into the ultimate ladies man!**

**Read & Review**


End file.
